


An Untitled Not-A-Fill'd

by dreamersunited (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: ides_of_march, Crossover, F/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamersunited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok...so what if in Phoenix Wright, the Loveless rules applied? As in kitty ears for the innocent. Well, Mia and Diego are talking about this one person in their case file....</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Untitled Not-A-Fill'd

**Author's Note:**

> a not-a-fill from the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme; also written for ides_of_march prompt 11. Emotions

"Dahlia Hawthorne." Mia's face is twisted in a scowl as Diego stands behind her while they go over the case file.

"I bet they're fake." Mia hisses, glaring at the redhead with ginger ears and the fake smile in the profiles she's looking over for the case. 

Diego chuckles from behind her, reaching out with the hand that's not holding a mug of coffee to snatch the mocha-brown cat ears from his lover's hair, "Like these, kitten?"

Mia can't help but smile a little at Diego's actions as she spins the office chair around. "Yes, only I don't think her lover convinced her to wear them." 

Diego's grin widens, "With her attitude, I'd agree. We'll get to the bottom of it together, kitten." 

Mia looked down at the file, "I hope so. I don't trust her."


End file.
